paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready, Steady, Go!
Ready, steady, go! is the 3d episode of the 1st season of Life in Adventure Bay. It's a very hot and sunny day in Adventure Bay and everyone is lying at the beach. Only Bernie is in the water and plays with the waves. Bernie: Oh my god! That's a really big wave! Guys! COME IN!! What are you waiting for? Archie: He is right. I don't know about you but I will get in the water. Daniel: I want to finish my crossword first. Then I'll come with you. (Archie goes to Bernie) Bernie: I bet that I swim faster than you. Archie: Ok then. Let's swim to the beach. The first who will get out will be the winner. Bernie: Challenge accepted. Let's go. And the race starts. Bernie is first. Archie is second and a big wave is coming. Archie goes over the wave and swims on it. Bernie can't escape from the wave so he gets under it. Archie: Yeaah. I won. After a while Bernie (who drunk a lot of sea water) gets out. Bernie: How did you do that? Archie: I just pulled my body over the wave and then I didn't swim at all. The wave just pulled me out. Bernie: Ok. But you can't do this trick in land. So we will have a race. Archie: Fine. I'm in. Bernie: Now I'm sure that I'll win. I'm the fastest in Adventure Bay. Barry: No you're not. I'm the fastest in Adventure Bay. Bernie: You can't prove it. Barry: I can prove whatever you want me to prove. Bernie: Ok then. Come and run with us. Cap'n Turbot: It would be nice to have a race. The winner will prove that he is the fastest in Adventure Bay. Ryder: Nice idea captain. The whole bay can participate. (After a while, at the town hall) Joe: Good afternoon mayor. Have you heard about the race? Mayor Goodway: Of course I have. The whole bay talks about it. Joe: I think that I have an idea to sell more ice cream that day. (Later, at Joe's Frozen Shop) Joe: And with this ribbon here we're ready Miranda! I will sell more ice cream than I can with that bicycle which is full of ice cream. Miranda: Meow (At Mr. Johnson's house) Gloria: What do you mean that you will run father! Are you crazy? This is like a suicide! Mr. Johnson: I will run and I will win! I survived two world wars! It will be like a piece of cake to win all these children! Gloria: You are 105 years old! Can't you understand that you can die during the race? Mr. Johnson: Stop telling me what to do! I will run tomorrow! Gloria: Tomorrow you will stay home. I won't let you leave the house. (At the Beck family house) Barry: Let's go Beck family! We must win tomorrow! Noone can win us! We must remain unbeaten! Run Faster Daniel! Did you hear me? You must listen to your father! (Late at night, guess who is awake and visits the place where the race will be organized) Bernie: Let's see. I will put a rope near the starting line. Let's see who will be the lucky one who will fall down. I will also put some mousetraps here. Someone's legs will hurt tomorrow. To be sure, I will put a net near the finishing line. I think that everything is ready. Tomorrow I will be the winner. (The whole Adventure Bay is ready for the race and everyone is at the starting line ready to find finally who is the fastest in Adventure Bay) Mr. Porter: I don't think that it's a good idea. Ryder: I know. Gloria: You are not gonna run father! We have told it. Ryder: Was that Mrs. Johnson? Mr. Porter: Yes. I wonder what's going on. Ryder: Oh my god! Tell me that this old man at the starting line is Mr. Johnson! Mr. Porter: Noone else in the Bay walks with a walking stick. He is. Ryder: What is he doing? Bernie: He suicides. I haven't ever seen a suicide live. This is gonna be the best day of my life! Archie: Wow! He seems to be out of his mind. Bernie: I can't wait to see a suicide for the first time. Ryder: Nobody is gonna die Bernie. Bernie: How do you know that? I believe that we have to do with a supercentenarian who is bored to be alive. Ryder: Nobody is bored to be alive. Daniel: I am. Ryder: Daniel! What happened? You look terrible! Daniel: Well, my father wanted the Beck family to win the race and we were training the whole night. Now I have an extremely high temperature and my father still wants me to run. Bernie: Suddenly a lot of crazy persons have appeared in Adventure Bay. I love it! Ryder: The only crazy person around here is you Bernie. Archie: And Mr. Johnson. Don't forget Mr. Johnson. Mayor Goodway: Racers are you ready? Bernie: Archie! Daniel! Let's go. Ryder: Daniel isn't going anywhere. Archie: Yeah. It is more possible Daniel to die during the race than Mr. Johnson. Daniel: And what about my dad? Ryder: I will talk to your dad and everything will be ok. Bernie, Barry, Archie and Mr. Johnson are ready to run for the title of the fastest in Adventure Bay. Mayor Goodway: Ready!, Steady!!, Go!!! The race starts with Barry taking the lead, but don't seeing the rope Bernie put last night. Now Archie, Bernie and Mr. Johnson (who is still near the starting line) have remained. 500m. already and Archie is first. Bernie: Now let's see if you are the fastest Archie. Archie saw the mousetraps late and he couldn't stop to avoid them. Now only Bernie (who is near the finishing line) and Mr. Johnson (Who is 300m. behind him) have remained. Everything shows that Bernie will be the winner, but suddenly, right before the line, he is hanged 2 meters up on a tree. Bernie: Oh my god! I forgot the net! Mayor Goodway (half an hour later): And the fastest person in Adventure Bay is Mr. Johnson! Barry: I don't know if it was you Bernie the one who put the rope, but anyway if I see you again I will send you to the hospital. You got me? Ryder: I think that you took a very big lesson today Bernie. Bernie: I think that I will win the next time. Everyone knows that I'm the fastest in the bay. And if that gorilla tell again that he can send me to the hospital, he will feel like Jesus on the cross. Archie: I think we all took a lesson today. Ryder: Yeah. Never say that someone can't do something because of his age. Archie: I was talking about don't let Bernie run again. Bernie: Yeah. That was funny. Ryder: It was funnier than your jokes. Bernie: What did you just said? I don't care if you're my brother. Noone could tell me that. And now I remembered something I don't like with you. Why do they call you Ryder? My surname is also Ryder! Why is it Ryder and Bernie and not Ryder and Zack? Archie: Is your real name Zack? Bernie: If you are surprised with that information then listen to this: My real name is Bernard. Ryder: I think that everybody knows that Bernie. EPISODE END Category:Life in Adventure Bay Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Fanon Episodes Episodes Episode Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon Story